<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【緑受け】哥哥們太愛我了怎麼辦 by peach_sauce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472624">【緑受け】哥哥們太愛我了怎麼辦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce'>peach_sauce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#蜜桃芭菲1985円🍑🍧<br/>#レース編みの夢</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Murakami Shingo/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【緑受け】哥哥們太愛我了怎麼辦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#all倉、女裝、泥塑、雷普、real</p><p>很長一篇雷普文學，請準備好你的精力🐥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不久前才讓髮型師打理成完美的上鏡髮型，正被主人自由奔放的睡姿蹂躪成凄慘模樣。連日來的宣傳與劇組的工作接踵而至，毫不間斷地持續付出他所有的力氣，預期外的事態影響了所有被安排的工作預定，被迫將檔期調整到令人一看就覺得誇張的程度。</p><p>大倉根本無暇抗議日程上的管理，光是背誦劇本內大量的詞句已經耗盡精力，整日在拍攝場地戰戰兢兢地演繹導演心中的主角，他心裡急於將所有堆積的情感釋放在螢幕的彼端。</p><p>與劇本上經過編劇構思的語詞不同，而電影內對戲著的年下演員更是令他摸不著頭緒。對方明顯且露骨地表明愛意，就像在劇院上映的告白場景般，他探測著自己的底線，然後一腳跨入拉起封鎖線的禁地。</p><p>嘴裡吐出拒絕的話語，應付對方的態度又會顯得冷漠，大倉表面上掛起笑容，眼神卻也不願再多對上一秒。卻讓他久違地感受到被愛慕的滋味，自從上段感情後就漠然地關上心底的房門，沒人能夠在此停留駐足。並不是在情路上受過猛烈的傷害而導致，無法清楚地表達出來，其實他渴望有人能理解。</p><p>身為三十多歲的男人了，卻連幾次戀愛都沒有談成過，與女性相處的模式，他甚至有把握能拿捏好進退。或許是沒遇上像愛情故事情節裡的理想，對於情字總是提不上太大的興趣，既要維持一定的關係性卻又無法給予承諾。</p><p>原本就與人相處較為慢熟的個性，加上事務所不願樂見被周刊記者拍到照片，幾次經過被人出賣的窘境之後，令大倉原本就缺乏自信的傾向更加嚴重，栓緊門上的鐵鍊並掛上鎖頭的正是他，作為本能保衛自身的手段。</p><p>他走偏到連自己也覺得離譜的境界，女性化的裝扮已經是不可或缺的一部分了，且是出於興趣使然的個人穿著，與節目上非自願性的扮醜搞笑妝容不同，正正經經地穿戴上女性必要的內裏與假髮。</p><p>起因為大倉被服裝師贈與了一套衣裝，並非完整無瑕的狀態。他穿壞了其中腋下的部分，就在脆弱的縫線處，稍微抬手就能看到內側的裂痕，好端端地矗在臂膀下的一道大口子，暴露出裡頭本該被包裹好的白皙軟肉。原本就是試妝的場合，發出爆笑的歡聲，服裝師邊滴著眼淚笑他，反正一副壞了也正好換個造型，便草率地送給大倉，而他嘴裡說著我要這個幹嘛的疑問，卻還是拎著對方贈與的東西回家。</p><p>然後鬼使神差地穿了那套衣服，豐厚臀線恰巧被收攏在裙襬內，高挑長腿一覽無遺，即使沒戴上假髮遮掩，只看鏡子內的胸下部分，便宛如模特的姣好身材，渾圓的臀部被藏匿在女士的曲線剪裁下，小腿襯托出柔和的輪廓線。大倉捏捏稍顯豐滿的大腿肉，肉感恰到好處的程度，正是男性會喜歡的勻稱身材。</p><p>接著拍下了鏡中映照的自己，將照片埋藏在上鎖的資料夾內，數量便漸漸地增加，有了起頭便容易有了第二、第三次的拍攝，秘密一點一滴如細心澆灌的花卉陸續地生長起來，完全是不能被人知曉的難言之隱。</p><p> </p><p>🎁🎁🎁</p><p> </p><p>跟一般男性所穿慣的內褲差異很大，細緻剪裁的縫線緊貼兩塊豐滿臀瓣，不紮手的蕾絲布料掩蓋不了私密部位，大片露空的間隙有種赤裸裸被看透的羞恥感。</p><p>身著的女性內褲應藏匿在大倉的西褲內才對，現在卻暴露在橫山眼裡，一探頭便能輕易地瀏覽無遺。在節目上被嘲笑有自我意識的雙手擺在臉龐兩側，奇異的舒展姿勢讓大倉睡得很熟，鼻腔發出呼嚕嚕的細碎聲，以往掩不住笑意的嘴角，一下嚼著空氣一下又嘟起唇瓣發出可笑的夢囈。</p><p>原本繫在皮帶下的鈕扣不知何時被他自己蹭得全數敞開，雙腿胡亂地踢蹬拘束的套裝西褲，差勁無比的睡相，將他隱藏已久的秘密給出賣得一乾二淨。</p><p>橫山的雙腳直釘在樂屋的地板上，連踩到零食的薯片渣都沒察覺，目光停在末子的蜜臀處，像要把他察覺到怪異的地方給鑽出個窟窿。</p><p>從疑惑到理解不過幾秒鐘，橫山幾乎是立刻紅了整臉，蔓延到耳根紅撲撲一大片，過於白皙的透明膚色滲入害羞的色澤。他還來不及拿起毯子把大倉的內褲掩蓋好，身後的開門聲便響起來，邁步進入室內的是成員安田章大。</p><p>"横ちょ幹嘛一副慌張的樣子？” 安田放下手裡的東西，好奇地往橫山的身邊靠近，撇眼看往被當作目標的成員。糟糕，大倉的秘密又被另一人知道了。</p><p>橫山僵硬地拉開安田，他順手把大倉的褲頭往上提了一點，卻改變不了兩人看到的事實。</p><p>“...當沒看到吧。” </p><p>“為什麼？可是很適合大倉阿？也不是什麼壞事吧......” 安田戴著的鏡片後是掩藏不住的笑意，兩顆顯眼的兔牙明晃在他眼前，瞪大的眼瞳不禁讓橫山感到背脊發寒。</p><p>安田無視兄長的勸告，他伸手觸碰著大倉的軀體。從大倉無意識自行掀起的腹部，呈顯赤裸狀態的腰內軟肉開始，擦了漆黑塗料的指間一路下滑，滑過白皙腹肉的圓潤線條，直到他隱秘的部位。</p><p>細緻光滑的胯間穿著女性下褲，大倉自己習慣打理乾淨的毛髮被收攏在布料內側，名為藍海松茶的深色蕾絲質料襯托的他膚色偏白，仔細一看兩旁胯骨上還打著精美的蝴蝶結，繫帶的款式既性感又誘人，勾引在場兩位哥哥的目光。</p><p>安田突然泛起憐愛的心思，如席捲而來的浪潮般，克制不住內心的私慾，直接往熟睡狀態中的弟弟流出唾液的嘴上親吻，還故意發出啵的音效，然後他睜圓雙目期待地看著大倉從美夢中蘇醒。</p><p>被他人觸碰令大倉的睡意被吹涼些許，啪的一聲無情地關掉亮著日燈的夢境，他用力蹙起形狀姣好的淡色柳眉，察覺到不屬於自己的呼吸打上臉頰。猛然地睜開雙目，將漂亮完美的眼皮摺疊起來，剛睡醒的視力還尚未恢復，他依稀間能感覺到面前的人影，連成形的輪廓都模糊不清。安田與大倉之間的距離不到一根手指的間距，幾乎快貼上對方的唇瓣，以及能夠清楚地嗅聞到安田噴灑的淡香精。</p><p>大倉上下左右地轉動眼球想觀察四周，除了安田正盯著他看以外，旁邊的橫山也愣在原位。接著他突然想起什麼，然後往自己身下一瞧，今天穿著的內褲被哥哥們看到了！？大倉著急且慌張地掩蓋住下體，抓起褲頭還來不及穿戴好剛剛蹭掉的拉鍊與鈕扣，他推開安田便想拉開距離。</p><p>眼角餘光瞄到杵立於角落的門板，果斷地逃往休息室內的厠間，正想關上門卻被對方一腳卡在縫處，安田直接掰開大倉緊握住門把的手，順帶將自己也擠進空間狹小的室內。</p><p> </p><p>🕳️🕳️🕳️</p><p> </p><p>“ヤス、放開我...” </p><p>廁所並不是理想的藏匿地點，連阻止對方進入的力氣都被輕而易舉地粉碎。反倒是將他陷往更加無法逃離的窘境，就像被獵捕的草食動物，已經愚笨地踩踏上特別薄弱的陷阱表面，而面對的花豹先生，其獵心明顯袒露在外，他臉上並無任何的憐憫之心。</p><p>安田讓橫山乖乖地當個稱職的守衛，也沒有要上鎖的意思，虛掩的門扉擋不住裡頭洩出的淫靡氛圍。</p><p>狹小的室內讓兩人險些緊貼在一塊，安田推著他抵在牆面上。背後就是冰冷的水泥牆，左右兩側被不懷好意的來者堵得結實，當然連唯一通往出口的走道也無法通行。矮小的安田意外地擁有一米八的氣場，忽視不了對方散發的剛毅烈氣，持續下墜的眉間凸顯出安田即將勃發的怒意。</p><p>"能不能先讓我穿好褲子...” 大倉的語氣飄竄著不安，濃厚的曖昧姿勢促使他往安田的反方向退後，卻悲慘地發現已經退後到無法再退的程度，冰冷堅硬的水泥牆宣告著敗北，只得緩緩吐出要求安田先讓他遮掩住下體。纖長的手指抓得自己西褲皺起雜亂的摺痕，他伸長了手邊頂開安田，又一邊用自己的非慣用手想扣起扣子，卻怎麼也對不準那該死的扣眼，大倉在心底咒罵設計該服飾的人士，從沒想過褲子能這麼難穿上。</p><p>"穿不好就別穿了。" 安田話語一落，一派輕鬆地勾開大倉的手掌，剛才還在奮鬥中的西裝褲便直接與廁間地板來個親密接觸。</p><p>"別看..." 短短的兩個字表達了他所面臨的羞窘，陷入困境的大倉遮掩不住下體，高挑的長腿間像兩條乳白糖花製成糖棍，上頭用華美蕾絲的布料進行包裝，拆開的話裡頭又會是什麼模樣呢？安田默默地在心裡好奇著。</p><p>僅僅是看到大倉的軀體便能充血勃起，安田大方地體現起反應的部位，與大倉扭捏緊張的態度完全相異。</p><p>上身穿著夾帶海藍的墨黑色襯衫，衣領也是敞開成魅人的弧度，領口繫著先前被他扯離的領帶。大倉的雙眸溢滿委屈之意，飽滿的臥蠶像承載了過量的池水，鼻尖紅成盛開般的野櫻桃花。</p><p>陰霾持續籠罩在他清秀的眼臉，過於疲累而放鬆了戒心，導致把他的秘密給暴露無遺。不了解安田是出於好奇還是想嘲笑，突然被剝落到瀕臨赤裸的部位正承受著對方的目光，還躺在地板上的布料完全沒有發揮該有的遮掩作用。</p><p>"...ヤス、你看夠了嗎？想笑就笑吧。" 大倉略顯哀傷地撇開眼神，如果旁邊存在個地洞，他大概會直接鑽進去任由油墨把自己掩埋。</p><p>"我為什麼要笑你？...真的很適合大倉阿！好可愛卻又好性感..." 安田悄悄把腿勾在對方的腿間，令他掙脫不了分毫，而大倉卻沒意會到安田越發下流的心思，專注在對方說出來的回答。在豔陽時節融化成一灘泥水的，並不是加了過量砂糖的冰塊而是他逐漸僵化的腦袋。</p><p>大倉臉上寫滿不解，完全沒想到安田的反應卻是如此地讚賞。困惑、驚訝與害羞之意幾方胡亂地交織，突然被相處二十年以上的成員告白似的，持續泛起火燒的灼熱感，蔓延至大倉只有巴掌大的精緻臉龐，然後再被安田的直率稱讚，塗上一層透如紅梅色的糖糊。</p><p>“ふっ♡、んっ♡、ぁ、ん♡”</p><p>乘載了過量的可愛，安田將嘴巴湊了上去，想鉗住即將滿溢的果糖，形狀姣好的唇瓣被他輕輕地啜著，就像對待稀有藝術品般的小心翼翼。可腿間卻沒安田嘴上表現的那麼安份禮貌，撐起膝頭擠壓在大倉敏感又嬌嫩的部位，惹得被壓制在牆上的人影從腿根處開始顫抖，悶在喉頭的嗚噎聲還不敢讓安田聽得明白。</p><p>連篇地親吻行為，口涎交融在彼此之間。大倉的兩團軟肉被搓揉得發紅，富有彈性的蕾絲布料被他自己濕潤的頂端撐開。安田沒有摸上那處急需撫慰的器官，穿過彈力頗佳的臀肉，觸碰上從未有人到達的後口，雙指左右撐開肉縫處，便把平常撥弦彈奏樂器的手指塞入。</p><p>"あ？、あん、やめっ、ヤス、離せって！”</p><p>還尚未進到腸道的深處，不到一指節的距離，指間隨即被裡頭的黏稠膏體沾濕，安田忍不住發出疑問。說是敏感也過於誇張的程度，能夠猜想到的理由便是唯一解答，不久前大倉應該自行撫慰過此處。</p><p>"...後面怎麼這麼濕？自己玩弄過嗎？" 安田仰頭湊到對方的耳根旁詢問，順帶抽出能夠當作證據的手指，被打濕成亮晶晶的水色，在廁間亮白的燈泡直射之下非常的醒目，仔細嗅聞還能聞到一丁點潤滑劑上摻混進的廉價草莓香味。</p><p>"不是...才不是、因為ヤス亂摸才濕的......" </p><p>彷彿看到什麼不堪入目的光景，他撇開目光說著輕易被拆穿的謊言。大倉已經紅潤到不行的臉又更加的染上胭脂，即將滴出血紅的耳朵，宛如能夠被採收的紅果莓般，讓眼前的狡猾兔子想飽餐一頓，持續勃發的食慾並非在胃裏發酵，而是安田底下脹大的男根。</p><p>"既然都準備好了？應該可以吃下我的東西吧。”  安田似笑非笑的神情看透大倉的辯解，他把淫液抹開在大腿根部，抬起一條腿掛在手肘便想將自己擠入，窄小的入口即使先前玩弄過，也沒辦法到容納進安田的程度。況且大倉只有用手開拓過後側，小心翼翼地使用兩根最細的手指，過於害怕的原因也沒感受到太多快感，還覺得網路上說的銷魂體驗是不是都為幻想文學。</p><p>"嫌や、...やめろ...う、っ...ヤス、...” 今天早上在衣櫃前挑選的內褲，讓安田拉開側旁邊緣，精緻的深色蕾絲被迫捲曲起雜亂的線條，暴露出後方的肉口。窄小的嘴部光是安田的頂端就被塞得滿滿當當，初嚐人事的後側實在太過緊緻，硬是把安田的東西咬在距離開口的不遠處。</p><p>“い、いた...ひゃ、怖いぃ...ヤス、っはなして...” 大倉肉感豐腴的腿間不停地打著顫，他顧不得安田的目光便掉下豆大的淚水，像個即將被凌虐的幼女。</p><p>“放鬆嘛，不然會很痛哦？” 安田重新拾起他平常的耐心，伸長了脖子親吻大倉的嘴角，想舒緩他過於恐懼的情感，整齊排列的齒間持續表達害怕的敲擊彼此，舌根浸泡在他自己溢滿的淚水裡，稍鹹的水液透過發熱皮膚並吸收不了多少。</p><p>“むり、もうっ、むり...、抜けっ、痛いねぇ...” 腸道入口自然地推擠著安田的入侵，身體的施力點被後穴的痛楚淹沒，只剩下足夠攙扶的些微力氣，漸漸癱軟的四肢派不上任何用處。即將吞入的肉莖被卡在前緣的部分，汗水鋪張在大倉低窄的額面，生理性的淚水沾濕安田身著的寬大服飾。</p><p>“環住我的這裡。” 雙手被撈起環上安田寬厚的頸脖，調整好姿勢讓懷裡弓起背脊的大倉不再懼怕，像戀人間的交融環抱，立刻能夠輕易地再次吻上對方的唇瓣。</p><p>“あ♡ぁ、は、ぁ♡…ふっ♡、う、っ♡” 悶哼聲被安田拆吞入腹，大倉捏著的頸側泛起紅紫，將下腹收攏的力道釋放在手中，反射性地把自己剪平的甲面嵌入安田的皮膚，其舉止如同掙扎中的幼貓，被逼急了實在收不住爪子，即使知道會弄傷他的主人。</p><p>原先緊緻的私密處被強硬地撐開，其感覺並不會好受到哪裡去，雖然裡頭殘留了大量的潤滑，但對於後方才剛失去處子的大倉卻過於生疏。</p><p>“っ♡、ぁ、ひゃ♡…あし♡、もうっ♡…はっ♡、ぁ♡…” 安田察覺到懷裡的他，腳尖踮得即將失去平衡，另一隻手不忘攙扶好對方的腰腹。</p><p>“あ、大倉のナカ、きもちいぃ♡” 嬌小好幾號的男子正不斷地欺負眼前漂亮的嫩穴，原先被包覆在性感內褲的裡頭，被他像獲如珍寶般的疼愛著。</p><p>“ひぃ♡、ヤス♡…ゃ、あ♡、んぅ♡、ヤ、ス♡...おく♡♡、こわいぃ♡...はやくっ、...とめてゃ♡” </p><p>大倉柔軟的身體持續承受著下方而來的猛烈撞擊，臉上能分泌液體的部位融成一片狼藉，原本冷靜俊美的容貌趨近於崩壞邊緣，他嘴裡的長舌輕吐在唇邊，如發情的雌犬表達著痛苦卻又愉悅的模樣。</p><p>大倉怎麼也料想不到現在發展，不過是在西裝革履裡頭，穿上他自己喜歡的內衣褲，卻莫名被成員給強硬地插入了男性器官。他渾沌無比的腦子思考不到一個完整解答，眼前的安田顯然也沒有要求原因，胡亂地擺動他精實的腰腹，人魚線下方的肉刃兇猛得讓人投降。</p><p> </p><p>🗯️🗯️🗯️</p><p> </p><p>沒有上鎖的衛生間裡，現下進行著非正常的生理排泄用途。橫山疊在握把上的手心已經出了汗水，他扭捏地在腦內排演接下來的發展。耳根處被門縫裏的情形給暈紅，發燙的不只有他的耳朵，連帶下體的根部也越發地燥熱。</p><p>被包裹在襯衣下的精實肉體溢出薄汗，橫山看著自己疼愛的弟弟們發生這種異常情事，他本該去阻止才對。以往做節目鍛鍊出來的反應力卻完全喪失了，橫山乾愣在原地，可雙目不忘緊追其兩人接下來的發展。</p><p>橫山穿的褲管偏窄而布料又織得扎實，擠壓著他的粗大硬物，實在難受得緊。剛染成耀眼色澤的他，與高貴金髮王子該有的冷靜自制的氣質並不相符，額面下充滿了他稍微興奮起來的汗水，橫山心想反正現在也沒有其他人，便把他底下炙熱東西給掏出，就這樣看著兩人交媾情況邊自慰了起來。</p><p>“什麼東西這麼好看？” </p><p>突然耳邊傳來低沉的詢問，儘管對方已經盡量壓低了音量，但橫山還是被嚇了一跳，他隨即轉頭才發現是村上信五。</p><p>村上戴著平常慣用的黑框平光眼鏡，遮掩他媲美寵物小狗犬的可愛圓眼，現在正稍微瞇起深邃眼皮，一副看到有趣景象的模樣。</p><p>對於村上這個人，橫山根本撒不了謊，長年的相處之道令彼此過份熟悉，包含兩人都對團內末子有著畸戀的成分。年上兄長彼此牽制而沒有人對大倉出手，沒想到卻被看似和平無爭的安田給搶先一大步了，橫山還只會縮手縮腳地退後，根本直接把大倉拱手讓人。</p><p>村上不用聽完橫山的說明，便能直接理解九成，其中一成是沒想到大倉有這種愛好，難怪安田壓著他不肯撒手離開。</p><p>眼下的情況沒有讓村上遲疑多久，安田毫不留情地射進大倉的體內，直到射精的過程完全結束，安田才將肉柱拔出，依依不捨地離開大倉溫熱的軟穴。他懷裡慘兮兮的可憐弟弟，直接重心不穩，整個人跌坐在廁所地板上，豐厚的臀瓣綿軟不已，經過方才的行為而被撞得通紅發燙。</p><p>沒有心思顧及該有的禮節，村上直接推開厠間門，然後笑著扯開安田，他嘴裡說著沒事吧能站起來嗎，但一雙大圓眼不時飄向大倉的腿根處。</p><p>“信ちゃん、...” 大倉濕潤的雙眼望著可靠的年長哥哥，他委屈地搖搖頭，雙腿力氣被抽得乾淨，曲起的膝蓋鋪著一層薄紅水色，下體癱軟地服貼在地面，呈現女性化的鴨子坐姿勢。</p><p>村上忍住即將沸騰的慾情，托起大倉的臀肉便一把抱起他，纖長的手腳自然而然地攀附住村上的精壯臂膀。</p><p>掌握在手心裡的觸感極佳，軟成棉花糖般的肉塊，用著觸感良好的蕾絲包裹住。剛才被扯開一半底褲過久，而導致布料彈性有些稍稍鬆弛，並不是很貼合大倉的弧度，上頭還被噴濺了一些淫穢液體，打溼在深色布料上特別明顯。</p><p>經歷初次性愛，剛失去後穴處子身份的他，迷迷糊糊地被抱到樂屋中央的沙發椅處，底下隔著村上，肉感的臀部癱坐在對方精實的大腿上。兩團軟肉中間不斷洩出白濁，大倉穿著的內褲布料被弄得一塌糊塗，村上抽出一疊紙巾擦拭安田的傑作。</p><p>“信ちゃん、你罵罵ヤス吧，我都說不要做了...” 懷裡的末子，自然地將他與平均身高較長的身板縮起，兩手緊緊地環抱著村上，像個小孩對家長哭訴所遭遇的對待。</p><p>他鼻腔內的低音拖得又低又長，氣息尚未完全恢復，尾音如浸泡在細煮慢熬的糖水中。大倉的身心靈都疲憊不堪，他瞇起雙眸將小臉埋在村上的頸側，對方身上傳來乾淨俐落的香味，大概是他慣用的洗衣精品牌，木質調的森林系味道給人暨沉穩又安心的印象。</p><p>雖然被發現了自己的秘密很羞恥，但村上應該不會看輕我吧？至少為人處世十分正直的村上信五肯定能理解我吧。而且只是喜歡穿著女性服飾...一穿上去，感覺像變成另一個人一樣，能夠從中獲得一些勇氣與自信嘛。</p><p>而且明明不是同性戀者，卻被男人給強上了，對象還是平常如聖母慈祥般，又且富有愛心的安田。......原來他對自己是這樣看待嗎？...該不會是喜歡我吧？</p><p>大倉把自己繞進一個不敢置信的死胡同，即使是臆測也太不實際，隨後便被村上的發言驚愕地說不出話。</p><p>“......第一次做就用那種姿勢，對たつ的負擔也太大了吧，沒看到他腿都抖成那樣了嗎？...還有、ヤス你怎麼可以隨便就射進去阿，等下還要參加攝影呢。” 村上的手上做些應急處置一邊與旁人對話。尖銳虎牙亮起白光，碎念寶貝弟弟的詞句，卻沒帶上幾分盛怒狀態下的苛責，好像只是認為他應該要想得更周到、更妥善，而不是這樣隨意地奪走大倉的第一次。</p><p>大倉將一字一句拆開來聽，他都能理解其字義，怎麼組成一段對話之後，宛如異世界的用字遣詞，解構不出他理解範圍之內的正常應答。他呆若木雞地蠕動雙唇，疑問硬生生被卡在喉嚨裡頭，頓時口乾舌燥起來，纖細的長頸無意識地吞嚥了好幾次。</p><p>村上、橫山與安田，他們三人對話的前提，是已經互相理解對於大倉的想法，就好像在場的三個哥哥對他都抱持著愛戀之意，而且是伴隨著慾情，並非作為工作夥伴、親友其一該有的情緒。原本習慣的相處平衡被打碎，朝向著一發不可收拾的地步。</p><p>對了，マルちゃん呢？那他應該不會也喜歡我吧...</p><p>飄竄的思緒被粗糙大掌特有的觸感扯回，眼前正直無比如兄長般存在的村上，居然用指腹在磨蹭臀肉。尖銳八重齒暴露在外，村上摟緊了身上的大個子，像對待最喜歡的洋娃娃一樣，帶有愛字的詞句寫在他的面容，並順手幫大倉梳順亂翹的髮絲。</p><p>為什麼信ちゃん看起來很開心的模樣，不是應該生氣嗎？</p><p>“...可以嗎？” 村上正直的小狗圓眼亮起光澤，深怕他不明白意思，又往大倉嘴上啄了一口，紮紮實實的雙唇接觸。</p><p>然後肉感的臀縫處被貼合上硬塊，大倉不明白他的詢問有什麼意思，看起來自己沒有任何拒絕的餘地。在村上的目光下，明明有很多疑惑的事情需要釐清，在啓口吐出拒絕之前卻意識飄離，最後怎麼答應對方的，連他本人都遺漏了最重要的片段。</p><p> </p><p>📷📷📷</p><p> </p><p>如村上所想的一樣乖巧聽話，他將原本收納在女性內褲裏萎靡的肉柱給探出頭來，漂亮精巧的東西跟大倉的氣質相符，呈現淡櫻水色的柔軟部位。他讓大倉自己握著進行撫慰，看來只有自慰還算擅長，剪圓的指甲尖端不斷按壓著頂端的鈴口，敏感的尿道就在附近，一縮一張地想洩出淫液。</p><p>手骨間被他自己分泌的前液打濕，濕漉漉的粘稠感沾黏在手上，還不停發出色情的摩擦水聲。橫山一把拽住大倉纖細的手腕關節，放置許久的東西卻不減反增的加倍粗脹，靠近末子的身側便要他也順道愛撫。</p><p>滑嫩的手心被迫握住不屬於他的男根，大倉戰戰兢兢地觸摸對方，傳來的燙手溫度讓他適應了一下，隨即被暈染上橫山身軀的高溫，連結到臉頰像被火燒般的灼熱。額髮被撥到旁側，大倉透出的面龐肯定像個成熟發紅的果實，清甜多汁的模樣讓人想無禮地一把摘下。</p><p>約莫是被摩擦得舒服了，橫山便得吋進尺地要求大倉含住他的肉莖，果然只有手中的觸感還不夠他射精。</p><p>“！？ぁ、よこゃまくん、...ふっ、っ...は、ん、ぅ...”</p><p>腥臭的肉根抵在大倉生得嬌小稚嫩的嘴巴旁邊，下顎被掌握在對方的手裡，根本不給他拒絕的餘地。而大倉只敢開啟小縫進行舔舐行為，深怕含進他人的性器，立刻會被嗆得直乾嘔起來，到時候惹兄長們生氣會被怎麼樣地蹂躪，他可不敢想像下去，只得橫山說什麼便是什麼一步步地聽話，像個懂得窺看大人臉色的幼孩。</p><p>“む、んぅ、っ...んん、...っ♡… ぁ♡、よこ♡、ん、あつい、っ♡…ふっ、ん♡”　</p><p>纖長的舌肉輕舔著粗壯無比的棒柱，小豆紅的舌面襯得性器發紫粗脹，且越發可怖起來，大倉悄悄地垂眼凝視起對方的凶器，甚至開始想像嘴裡的棒狀物，如果插進來會是什麼樣的感受。</p><p>基本掌握主導權地位的村上，允許橫山的加入，讓他靠近自己一旁，兩人都想疼愛的末子自然是一起分享會更加美好，雖然被攬在懷裡的當事人並不這麼認為。以往在綜藝節目方面，養成一來一往的互補習慣，在此刻也發揮的合作無間，橫山操控著大倉上面的小嘴，村上便自動地往其他部位入侵。</p><p>擁有厚實糙掌的主人，不客氣地鑽入眼前持續顫抖的人影，前方袒露的胸骨下方是令人稱羨的雪白景色，與一旁處於情慾熔點的最年長兄有著相似的膚色。他從對方缺乏鍛鍊的腹肉一路上滑，很快地村上就察覺到異樣之處，眼前的大倉也沒有愚笨得太誇張，他畏畏縮縮地遮掩住自己胸前，原本就稍微澎起的線條被裹地緊實。</p><p>“さわ、な...信、ちゃん...っ、ぅ...”</p><p>如犬科的圓潤眼瞳，直勾勾地瞧著大倉的胸前，裡頭閃爍看見獵捕食材的雀躍，漂亮纖瘦的身板被過量的自卑感壓垮。村上撫平他背脊的力道如微風吹拂，指尖都避開甲面頂側，輕緩地安慰他如受到驚嚇而弓起的貓背。</p><p>“たつ、不要怕，只是脫掉上衣而已。” </p><p>眼前宛如思想單純的精巧人偶，從未見識過任何人類的慾情，羞澀的反應很難想像到他方才被其他男人吃乾抹淨。橫山停下了動作靜靜地看著大倉，鎖骨下方不遠處是與內褲成套的同色胸罩，細緻的雕花蕾絲溫柔地包覆住胸前的軟肉。</p><p>佈滿皺摺的襯衫立刻被扔出沙發以外的冰冷區塊，阻礙視線的布料已不存在，讓在場的三人能夠看個清楚。已經歷青春期後而稍微澎起的胸部，因為羞窘的情緒而呈現淡紅光暈，被翻開的間隙能窺看到主人所藏匿許久的小點。</p><p>“ゃ、...見るなっ、お願い...”</p><p>村上沒有急著想拆開束縛，扯離肩帶便舔了上去，暴露在冷空氣中的肉點嬌嫩不已，差異過高的口腔溫度讓大倉又再度縮起背，手裡推拉的氣力原本就所剩無幾，村上強硬又大膽的舉動更是讓他只得攙扶著自己的身軀，臀後也被固定好位置，想退後都無法如願。</p><p>尚未輪到的另一邊被橫山的東西擠壓，柔軟肉口與他的乳粒相遇，先前沾上的口唾被抹回原有者的身上，胸前如被淋上純釀精緻的黏稠糖蜜。</p><p>“ぁ♡、あん♡…ち、くび♡、...ちくび、だめって♡…ん、ぅ♡…”</p><p>村上天生的尖銳犬牙，時不時地磨蹭到肉粒，大倉被包覆著的乳粒，開始逐漸習慣了胸前的愛撫，充血脹大的模樣彷彿下一刻便會開始分泌出乳汁。</p><p>“はなして、...しんちゃん♡、ぁ♡、よこやまく、も、...とめてゃ♡…はぁ♡、いやゃ♡”</p><p>迫於接受一切的年幼弟弟，正雙眼迷離地對不準焦距，原本靈動可愛的眼神轉換成雌性才該擁有的嬌媚，漂浮出一層名為誘惑的色澤。接著橫山聽到自己近乎雄獸的呼氣聲，他粗魯地拆開大倉臀部兩側的蝴蝶結繫帶，抬起對方身軀便一口氣把肉莖刺入。</p><p>“やぁ♡、あ♡、は、ひゃ♡…うそ、待って♡、よこ、やまく...待って♡いやゃ、抜けって、...ひゃ♡、ぁ♡♡…”</p><p>即使讓橫山先行一步也沒讓村上生氣，他還幫著橫山固定好大倉的腿部，免得在承受的過程中擅自挪移了位置。</p><p>突然一陣濕熱的感覺貼在村上的胸口，大倉幾乎是被貫穿的瞬間便頃泄出濁白，失去控制身體主權的滋味太過陌生，生理反應顯然比主人的意志更加誠實。</p><p>“...ぅ♡♡、は♡、っ...しんちゃん、ごめん、...ごめんねぇ、っ、あん♡...”</p><p>村上還沒來得急心疼遭殃的衣衫，卻接連被液體打濕胸前。大倉沉浸於驚愕狀態中，詫異自己過於地快速解放，身為男人的顏面已不復存在。細長深邃的杏眼浮出一縷嬌媚的朱紅色，隨著眼眶的酸軟而零星地墜落在兄長的身上。</p><p>與平常嚴肅正經的村上不同，他撫平大倉哭得皺起的眼眉，習慣彈琴的長指輕柔地抹去水痕。村上穩穩地支撐著大倉被撞得亂顫的身軀，加上安慰的詞句能帶給他一絲安心，雖然後方的橫山顯然已經沒有耐心耗在等待身下的人適應。</p><p>“ぁ♡、んん♡...よこやまく、ぅ♡、ぃ...やめてぇ、あ♡…そ、こ、...ぁあ♡、おしり、嫌や、ひゃ♡...”</p><p>壓抑太久的肉莖處於傾洩的邊緣，大倉的小穴像有意識般的縮張，讓原本就緊緻的甬道又加上一層快意，肉棒上的皮層處於極度舒爽的狀態，橫山看起來快要壓抑不住射精感，他抬眼抹去額面上滴出的汗液痕跡，雙手用上拇指左右撐開大倉的穴口，眼下的肉縫被捅得一縮一顫，而邊緣如裝飾了一圈華美艷目的猩紅。</p><p>"ふっ、あ♡...やだぁ、も、ぅ♡、...お尻、こわれる...っ♡♡ぁ、ん♡”</p><p>被稱為不惑年齡的日子尚未到來，橫山抓緊了結尾，像是在宣告他的精力並無衰退，甚至有不減反升的趨勢。他迷糊地在腦中妄想著大倉穿著女裝的場景，偷偷摸摸地在他寬厚的男士衣衫下方穿戴好一套成套的內衣褲，放假的時候幾乎整天皆是以洋裝的裝扮在家中生活。</p><p>稍捲的髮絲被汗水跟淚水黏糊成一片，大倉抓緊了眼前的村上，厚實的背脊就像海上的浮木，他宛如跌至名為肉慾的海洋中載浮載沉著。已經不像剛才被安田強上時那麼的痛苦，後穴的適應力媲美一塊彈性良好的橡皮，能夠將橫山的肉莖完整地容納進體內。</p><p>偌大的沙發承受不了好幾個成年男人的折騰，頓時變得狹小壅擠了起來，大倉被撞得向前逃離，本能地伸長了頸脖與胸板，卻將兩顆飽滿的肉粒往村上的嘴邊送。</p><p>"きゃ♡あ、んぁ♡、あかん、しん、ちゃん♡ちくび、舐めなぁ♡、も...むり、......よこ、やまく♡、おちんちん、はぁ、っ♡あ、ぅん...いっぱい、おくだめって♡♡…”</p><p>乳暈儼如青春少女般的羞澀花囊，上頭的肉粒被堅硬的犬齒咬得通紅，村上嘴裡吸吮的舉動不停歇，兩側都被妥善地輪流照顧。胸罩被拉成凌亂的形狀，肩帶也在還掛大倉的臂膀旁，正上演著在典型不過的輪姦情節。</p><p>已經沒有安田出場的餘地了，他靠坐在沙發的扶手上，百般無聊地撥弄手機一會兒後，接著拿起手裡現成的鏡頭對準了大倉的臉。</p><p>"だめ、やぁ♡、あっ♡♡、だめ♡、しゃしん...とら、なぃで、......ヤス、お願い、...”</p><p>補光燈的亮光將大倉的思考導回正軌，他知道掙扎不過攀附在身上的兩位兄長，消極地抬起手腕想遮掩自己狼狽不堪的臉。嘴裡還是說著平常對著跟哥哥們撒嬌的句子，在此時卻一刻也沒有發揮任何的效用。</p><p>大倉如飄盪在劇烈的洋流中，纖瘦的身軀快要被後方的橫山給撞散，臀縫內的肉口張開到不可思議的程度，粉櫻色的肉瓣沾黏在入侵者的兇刃表層，已經淪陷在對方施予的快感之中。</p><p>安田嘴裡並不是對著當事者說話，倒像是在招呼鏡頭內的另一位人士。跟平常並無二致的神情，安田向其他人分享著眼前不容錯過的景致，然後大倉終於聽清楚了對話內的關鍵字，丸山也正在觀看著自己厚顏無恥地扭腰吞噬著男人性器的畫面。</p><p>持續被進出的肉穴發出噗嗤噗哧的淫穢聲響，過於激烈地在狹小甬道橫衝直撞，其中摻混進一些空氣導致吞噬的聲音顯得格外地明顯。本該是出口的地方卻被用力地剖開，柔嫩的花心被安田捕捉在鏡頭裡，透過社交軟體播送在丸山眼前。</p><p>大倉的臉頰濕潤一片，分泌過度的淚腺好像開始浮腫起來，連腳趾頭都蔓延著紅櫻，正抗拒著性交帶來的生理反應而扭捏地捲曲。身為男人卻被當成雌性的對待，後穴毫無顧忌地容納雄性男根，裡頭的神經細胞像只明白愉悅的單詞。</p><p>“...ふっ♡、おしり、きもちいいぃ♡、んん♡…はやく、っ♡はやく、出してぇ♡、オレ、もう♡…むりー♡♡、きもちぃー♡♡、な、か♡こわれる♡、...” 前後被夾擊的快感讓他腦袋無法正常運轉，牙關鬆口就是一陣呻吟，平常低沉又富有磁性的聲線，泛著迷離的情緒，將性事的交合情況更帶上一層淫蕩的氛圍。</p><p>橫山忍得夠久了，再繼續忍耐下去他覺得自己的精囊都得發病，嘴裡預告著終點，大倉也沒反應的足夠時間，便被年長的橫山給內射了，還在肉穴裡頭舒爽地連續吐精好幾下。</p><p>“あかん♡、よこやまくん、のせーし♡♡、なかに、だめって♡♡、あぁ♡♡♡ーー”</p><p>男人間的性交並不會導致懷孕，可被人狠狠地射滿腔內，頓時有了懷孕的錯覺，精種頑強地攀附著大倉的腸道直達深處，濕潤的大地不斷被澆灌上男人存儲的精華，彷彿肚內即將成長出一個弱小生命。</p><p>“たつ、沒有時間好好清理了。等下拍攝時，不能漏出精液被其他人發現哦！” 村上雖然也很想當場就跟大倉交合，可眼下時間已經不足夠他進行。只得提醒還在迷糊狀態的大倉，等下得繃緊神經好好地進行工作，連歇息的時間都沒有剩餘太久。</p><p>濕漉漉的眼框展現著大倉的無措，他逞強地吸回即將浮出的淚水，讓村上給他穿戴好服飾，癱軟成如出生小鹿的雙腿，踩著虛浮的腳步前往現場，途中還得夾緊自己被射滿白濁的肉口，今日彷彿一場永無止境的惡夢，持續上演在他無法控制的現實之中。</p><p> </p><p>🍃🍃🍃</p><p> </p><p>編織著剛才睡昏頭的幌子，因為夢到特別差勁的夢境而導致臉上一片狼藉，還好彩妝師技巧高明，就差他眼底的紅潤無法消退，甚至貼身照顧他的經紀人到透過鏡頭仔細觀察的攝影師都沒能發覺異狀。</p><p>但大倉只得努力撐起身軀，還穿著的綁帶內褲已經沾染上精液，正濕黏地服貼在豐潤的臀縫處，間隙被跟隨地心引力而持續往下流走的濁液給填滿。</p><p>經過比以往都還漫長的拍攝過程，大倉被兄長們攙扶到車上，個別的經理人都被打發收工，即將陷入困境的大倉卻毫無察覺。直到又被撈起身子，在最後方的長椅上給攤開雙腿，大倉才明白了接下來的情節發展。</p><p>他聽到丸山笑著說要好好檢查大倉的肉穴有沒有乖乖等他，幾乎被精液弄成整件變成慘白模樣的底褲，被丸山扔到一旁，也不介意橫山射進去的東西，就直接把粗壯的莖部給放入，大倉無力地連想掙扎都是妄想。</p><p>他甚至想著癱軟成一攤破布也能讓丸山起反應，究竟自己有什麼樣的魔力讓全團的男人都只想要疼愛他。那下次是不是就得穿上漂亮的小洋裝給哥哥們看？或是穿著暴露無遺的情趣內衣去誘惑他們。阿，還有信ちゃん的精液還沒有進來...要是不好好吞進去的話，他是不是不肯饒過我呢？被做得又軟又濕的肉穴，能夠吞進那麼粗大的男根嗎？居然還想兩根一起進來也太過分了吧。しんちゃん都騙人，說會溫柔的做還不是一進來就那麼粗暴。</p><p>丸山輕緩的抽插跟村上的動作呈現反比，大倉簡直就像無意志的人偶，任由掛了名牌的主人隨意地玩弄。最後的結尾當然是雙雙內射進肉腔，大倉的後穴已經無法在吃下更多男人的精蟲，發出噗嚕嚕的滑稽音效，溢出在大腿下形成一副絕景。累癱的末子已經無法維持意識，在失去思考能力之前大倉聽到誰對他說了晚安，接著嘴上貼合對方的柔軟，觸感消弭於睡意之後。</p><p>車輛平穩地行使在寧靜的街道中，些微的涼風穿越方格櫥窗。渾身濁液又濕又黏的不適感，將大倉的眼皮給撐開一小口縫。雙眸對焦在坐在前排不遠處的人影們，本該是他在熟悉不過的無聊對話，可交談的主角就是他自己就怎麼也不有趣起來了。大家七嘴八舌地討論下次怎麼分配大倉，還是該稱為共享？是像工作一樣輪流交替，還是讓他們自由地調配大倉的時間，還可以把大家的通告都排開，團內一起疼愛也是不錯的選擇。艱難的選項在大倉面前一一攤開，被默認為團內所有物的他，似乎已經沒有拒絕的餘地。</p><p> </p><p>終わり。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>寫一個月以上？🤦我以為我沒辦法寫完。<br/>我撐過來了💖 終於寫完all倉！<br/>雖然💙跟🖤💜的戲份很多<br/>🧡之前寫太多，這次克制了<br/>不然他應該跟💙一起搶咪的😤💔</p><p>喜歡的話能不能幫忙按愛心捏🥺💚<br/>洩洩大家啾啾🥺💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>